


Has the fog Lifted?

by NighttimeWarrior



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Movie Night, One Shot, Tangled (2010) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: The Batclan watch Tangled
Relationships: Bruce Wayne and his kids, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Has the fog Lifted?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't shake this idea, so spoilers if you haven't seen Tangled yet but its been 10 years sooooooo,  
> enjoy! (It’s probably a bit OoC at times)

It had started innocent enough as most do. Dick had called a mandatory family movie night, as most everyone in the family was recovering from the latest attacks. It also didn’t hurt that some of the last bits of Feburay cold were riding through. So here they were a room full of vigilantes arguing over whether or not they should watch a Disney film (tied between Tangled and Lilo and Stich) or Pixar (Up, Incredibles). 

In the end, the deciding factor was Jason as he plopped down onto the couch (much to Alfred’s disdain) with an off-handed remark about how Tangled was far superior to the Incredibles. Which was met with a boom of outrage form his other siblings, as their protest quite down Jason pointed out the obvious of “Guys we're liberal superheroes! We live that every night, let’s watch something from Golden boy’s collection.” 

The group settled down, as the mickey mouse faded out of view. Dick had made sure anyone who’s already seen the movie (him, Bruce, Tim, Jason, Duke, and Steph) to keep quiet ‘as to not ruin the experience for the others’. It remained relatively quite aside from the few  _ scoot overs _ or  _ can you hand me some more popcorn? _ . Till about ten minutes in when Damian said: “why does she seem familiar?” and those present who’d seen it before exchanged glances. As if subconsciously Dick, tugged Damian closer to his side, as Gothel continued to sing. 

Almost forty minutes through the movie, Jason, Dick, and Damian were the only ones still on the couch. Duke was lounging on the carpet back to the couch, a bowl of popcorn sitting his lap. Tim had migrated over to where Bruce was. Cass and Steph were on the love seat throwing popcorn at each other giggling every time one of them missed a pice. When the tavern erupted into song Jason shushed the girls, Dick and Jason sang the entire song with Stephine chiming in at Rapunzel’s part. Earing eye rolls from Duke, Damian, and a tired Tim. Within the next twenty minutes, Tim had fallen asleep head resting on Bruce’s shoulder. When it got to the point when Gothel was beginning to manipulate the other around her, Damian’s eyes widened, quietly under his breath but loud enough still that Jason, Dick, and Duke herd “she reminds me of Mother.” this time Dick put his arm around Damian, who in turn placed his head on Dick’s shoulder. 

Cass’s gasp summed up how the magic as the screen filled with indivisible glowing lights, its tones mixed along with the other colors beautifully. Damian sat forward a little more his finger twitching to paint the scene spread out before him. Damian’s fingers dung into Dick’s skin as he gripped the hymn of Dick’s shirt when it showed Flynn tied up in the boat. He heard Damian’s breath hitch when Rapunzel confronted Gothel. When Dick pulled the thirteen year old into his lap, he didn’t protest just buried his head in the crock of Dick’s neck. Peaking out from time to time, he let out a small soundless breath as Eugene escaped. Then returning to burring his head and peaking for the last confrontation with Gothel took place. And finally, a small smile appeared on his face as the movie ended. Only to be ruined by a yawn, with a smile Dick kissed the top of his forehead, before picking up the kid and carrying him to his room. Coming back down to see the others slowly stretching and heading off to bed themselves.


End file.
